It Came From the Nightosphere
by EpicKiya
Summary: When Marshall Lee reveals something personal about his family, Fionna decides to summon his mother into the land of Aaa. What she didn't know she released doom into the land.


**It Came From the Nightosphere - Genderbent Version**

**Summary: When Marshall Lee reveals something personal about his family, Fionna decides to summon his mother into the land of Aaa. What she didn't know she released doom into the land.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or the characters of Adventure Time.**

**Notes: This is a genderbent version of "It Came From the Nightosphere". It may not be exact, some things are different. I got the idea when I was watching the episode. It kind of made me laugh at the thought of Marshall Lee chasing his mom around for his guitar. So I decided to write this for you. Probably completely different of how I imagined, but you know.**

**Warnings: Genderbent version (if you count that as a warning), OOCness, Marshall flipping out, bit of drama, cussing, violence, bit of graphics,some bit of yaoi and so forth.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Fionna, I really appreciate you coming over to help me with this song."<p>

"No problemo, Marshall."

The duo entered into the vampire's home as Marshall tuned his guitar. Fionna watched him in wonder, noticing the disturbed look on his face. "Marshall, you okay?"

The teen vamp nodded. "Yeah. I'm just about to sing something really personal, so please don't laugh at me."

"Wouldn't even think about it, my good sir.", Fionna giggled. Marshall sighed as Fionna began to beatbox and start a recording. Marshall Lee began to play his guitar. Fionna listened as her immortal friend began to sing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mommy, why did you eat my fries?<strong>_

_**I brought them and they were mine**_

_**But you ate them**_

_**Mom, you ate my fries**_

_**And I cried, but you didn't see me cry**_

_**Mommy, do you even love me?**_

_**Well, I wish you show it**_

_**Because I don't even know it**_

_**What kind of mommy eats her son's fries**_

_**And doesn't even look him in the eyes?**_

_**Mom, there's were tears there**_

_**If you saw them would you even care?**_

* * *

><p>Fionna slowly stopped her beatboxing as the lyrics got to her. They were pretty... sad. Marshall Lee noticed and glared at her. "Fi! You messed the beat up! Garh!"<p>

"Sorry, Marshall, but your song is pretty sad. I mean... you're mad at your mom?" Marshall huffed and continued to float while tuning his instrument. "Yeah. She... I don't want to talk about it." "Well, don't you want to talk to **her**? She's probably sorry or whatever."

Marshall hissed softly. "Don't care. Besides, it's not worth the effort of seeing her at all. I have to obtain this ritual to open a portal to the Nightosphere." "Oh?" Fionna smirked, carefully listening. The vamp was too zoned out to even pay any attention.

"Yeah. First I got to draw this smiley face and douse it in bug milk." Fionna nodded. She drew some awkward looking pervy face on the wall and threw bug milk on it. The candles lit as the face absorbed the milk. Fionna looked back at the vamp and was pretty relieved he was still busy with his guitar. "Okay... what then?"

"And then I got to say this stupid chant that goes, 'Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum'." By the time those words were said the face started to glow a bright yellow color. The room darkened as a loud roar was heard. Marshall looked at Fionna and gasped as a hellish portal opened.

A bundle of organs formed into a woman, who looked to be Marshall's relative with a much lighter blue tone to her skin and longer black hair. Her eyes were a fiery red to match her heels. She wore a long sleeved blazer over a dark grey shirt with a red tie. She wore a pencil skirt to match.

"Marshall Lee!", she squealed.

Marshall growled and hissed at Fionna. "Fionna, what the hell did you do?"

Fionna gave a nervous chuckle and stepped back a bit. "I... uh... reunited you with your mom?" The teen vamp growled. Fionna stepped back again in fear that he just might attack her. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped in Helena, Marshall Lee's mother. "Uh, sweetie? Is this girl your evil servant or whatnot?"

Fionna giggled and shook her head. "I'm no way evil, Marshall Lee's mom! I'm SUPER good!"

The vampiress raised an eyebrow in thought. "..." "What?"

"Super good you say?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"FIONNA!", Marshall yelled just as his mother grabbed the blonde and starting sucking her soul. Fionna screamed in horror and struggled in the woman's hold. She began to feel drained. "WHAT THE MATH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm stealing your sooouuuuul!", the mother of Marshall Lee answered.

Fionna continued to scream until Marshall separated the two. "Mom, I hate it when you do shit like this.", he hissed as his friend gasped in air. The vampiress chuckled. "Oh, Marshall. Sweetie, I never know what would set you off in the cutest ways." She noticed the axe bass in his hands and snatched it away.

Marshall growled. "Mom, give that back!"

"Is this the family axe? What the hell did you do to it?" Marshall hissed and tried taking the axe back, but Helena moved for him to miss. She strum one of the strings and frowned. "Is this some kind of lute? Marshall, I didn't give this to you to **ruin **it."

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S TOO LATE NOW! **NOW GIVING ME MY GLOBBING BASS BACK!**", the teen vamp shouted in anger as Fionna stood back up. She could clearly see the anger in his face.

Helena just rolled her eyes. "No. I don't think so, son." "MOM, GIVE MY FUCKING BASS BACK AND GET THE MATH OUT! NOW!"

His mother scoffed. "Fine, I'll leave. I have important business to attend to by sucking up all the souls in Aaaaaaa..."

"WHAT?! NO!", FIonna gasped. She tried to attack Helena, but the vampire mistress just pushed her away by a massive tentacle and opened the door. "See you kiddies later!" Fionna screamed as the woman shapeshift into something terrifying and leave the room before slamming the door shut. Marshall roared in anger and knocked down a nearby vase.

"My guitar! She took my damn guitar!"

Fionna then came to the realization of what she did. "Oh crap... I UNLEASHED EVIL INTO AAA!", she squealed in terror. "We have to go stop your mom from sucking all the souls in Aaa." Marshall Lee sighed. "Fine, but I'm only going to get back my bass."

The two left the house and rushed out the cave. Marshall was glad it was night now. He grabbed Fionna and took off into the air. As they began to look for the Mistress of Evil, Fionna asked, "So how do I kill your mom?" Marshall's eyes widened to the point you could see their red color and just that color. "Fi, you can't kill my mom!" Fionna blushed in embarrassment, thinking she offended her friend.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean-"

"No no. What I mean is you **can't literally kill her**. She's deathless. No life. Zlinch. Just an empty bod walking around. Why do you think she sucks **souls**?"

Fionna blinked and looked below. "Oooohhhh... crap."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the meadows, you could see a group of cute little fluffy creatures running around enjoying life. One was playing with a ball and didn't notice a dark shadow looming over her until she turned around. "AH! Glob, trying to give me a heart attack?" It was Helena, smirking down at the Fluffy girl. "Oh dear. I'm sorry.", she cooed, not meaning her words.<p>

"Just who in the fluff are you?" Helena giggled. "Well, I'm definitely not the one going to suck the soul right out of you, my little girl." The Fluffy girl exhaled in relief. "Oh good. 'Cause that is my number one fear. It's globbing scary."

"Oh my math! Really?", the mistress gasped in fake surprise. "Well, I'm sure I can help with that. I have an exercise we can do. You want to try it?" The Fluffy girl was not sure to trust this woman and she shouldn't. But she didn't know that.

"Alright. OW!" Helena had whacked her with the axe and chuckled. "Don't laugh! That fluffing hurt! You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't, cutie pie. Aren't you glad to be alive?"

The Fluffy girl shrugged. "Yeah, I am glad to be alive. So what?", she scoffed. Helena's red eyes flashed. "Well, this next part of the exercise is all the more... horrifying..."

* * *

><p>"Marshall! Look! A gathering of Fluffy Peeps!", Fionna shouted. And she was right. "They may have seen your mother! Lee-Lee, released the FIONNA BOMB!"<p>

Marshall let the blonde go, letting her descend to the ground but grabbed in time before she hit the ground. Fionna was let on the ground as Marshall Lee got to his feet. He looked at the each Fluffy Person and giggled a bit.

"They looked scared shitless. My mom has definitely been here. Look, there's a Fluffy girl. And she looks soulless."

Fionna gasped and rushed over to the said soulless girl who moaned and groaned like a zombie... which in this case, she kind of was. She was an odd color of a sickly gray and her eyes were white and wide with no form of life in them. "Oh this poor innocent... sucked soul. We have to help her. Cake packed me some soul food." The blonde unpacked some tubs of food. She opened one and pulled out a fried piece of steak and then a cut piece of cornbread.

"You like country-fried steak?", Fionna asked. She tried feeding the Fluffy Person, but the creature just moaned and floated away in a creepy daze. Marshall sighed in frustration. "Fionna, if you want to help her, help me get my fucking bass back."

Fionna placed her bag back on her and took a bite of the country-fried steak. "Uh... how will that help-"

"MY MOM STOLE MY BASS! MY FUCKING BASS, FIONNA! AND WHEN I GET IT BACK, I'M BREAKING IT OVER HER DAMN NECK, SLICE HER ASS IN TWO AND THROWING HER BACK IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE WHERE SHE BELONGS!"

Fionna just nodded, but she could see the complete form of rage and annoyance Marshall had for his mother. He must really hate her. "Okay, but we were going to help these souls and put them back, riiiiiight?"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom... (All said in big narrator voice! *laughs*)<p>

"So I was like, 'Well, yeah, but maybe you should totally get a new ride, loser!' He cried like a baby and ran off screaming for his mommy.", a prepped up gumdrop girl said laughing.

The girls with her laughed, too but stopped as they heard some sucking noise. They turned to see one of their friends soulless. They heard a voice, but it wasn't one they knew. "Okay. How about this, girls?" The soulless candy person was pushed out the way revealing Helena. "Who wears a completely set of dark clothing, sexy, and is about to suck all your pathetic souls?", she smirked.

The Preppy Gumdrop just laughed. "Some freak?" The others laughed as Helena frowned. She then cackled and grinned. "Oh that's right. I'm a FREAK!" She began sucking the souls of the girls.

"Prince! Prince!"

Gumball looked up to see one of his guards rushing into the kitchen, in which he was baking cupcakes with red frosting for a special someone. "Huh? What? What is, Royal Banana Guard?", he asked, taking off his frilly pink apron.

"Some woman is out there sucking the life out of the citizens!", the guard answered. Gumball's eyes widened in surprise. He knew the only creatures in Aaa to do that were vampires. It couldn't be Marshall Lee because the guard said 'woman'... unless he thought Marshall looked like one.

"I'll go see.", the pink clad prince said. He wasn't dressed in his usual wear. Just purple skinny jeans and a pink shirt under a hot pink sleeveless hoodie with purple stitching. He still rocked his crown though.

He followed the guard to the outside, and true to the guard's words, there was Helena recently holding onto a candy cane person and sucking the life from him. Gumball yelped in fear. "I better call Fionna." "Um... isn't that her right there with Marshall Lee?", Peppermint Maid asked as she appeared. The trio looked up and saw that the maid was right. Marshall and Fionna landed on the ground. Marshall spotted his mother and hissed.

"MOM!"

Helena had stopped sucking the soul of her current twin victims and threw them on the ground. "Marshall Lee! Sweetie pie, why are you following me?"

"I WANT MY BASS BACK!" Marshall pounced forward to jump his mother, but she grabbed him by his striped sweater and threw him on the ground on his back. "Marshall, honey, you shouldn't attack your mother now.", she tsked. The teen vamp growled at her. "I DON'T CARE!"

He went to grab her again, but Helena dodged him. She sighed and gripped the younger vamp's shirt again and threw him against the wall of the castle. It created a huge hole by the strong force. Marshall was laying inside on the floor, knocked out. Gumball gasped and rushed inside to check on him. Fionna became concerned, too and forgot about the mistress, who left.

The two rushed by Marshall's side and saw him stirring awake. Gumball took him in his arms and looked him over. "Marshall Lee, are you okay?"

Marshall opened his eyes and blushed seeing who was holding him. "Um..."

"Who was that?", the guard asked walking in. The teen raven head forgot his embarrassment and was quickly filled with anger. "That bitch was my mother! And she's going to regret ever taking my bass!"

Gumball never seen that before. Someone that goes from embarrassed and weak to very pissed in just a mere second. It was kind of cute.

Despite the thought of thinking how cute his vampire is, he came to the realization of what Marshall said. "Wait! That woman was the Mistress of Evil?!... and YOUR MOTHER?!" Marshall turned to the prince and nodded before crossing his arms. "Yes. She took my bass and started sucking souls of peeps... unfortunately."

"We're tracking her down to stop her. Want to come with?", Fionna asked. Truly, she wanted Gumball to come to be there with Marshall. She knew what the two had.

Gumball thought about. He could stay here and wait or go with Marshall... _'That sexy vampire'_... and Fionna, and help them stop the vampiress. "I'll go. Peppermint Maid, you and all the Royal Candy Staff get all the citizens into safety until the matter has passed." Peppermint Maid and the Banana Guard nodded and left.

* * *

><p>The trio stopped at a reddish cliff. Below was a wide passing, a cavern. "Red Rock Pass. If my mother wants to get through the mountains, she's gonna want to pass through here.", Marshall explained, looking from Fionna and Gumball.<p>

"Hmm...", Fionna started softly until she spotted a boulder. "Hey maybe we can work together and push that boulder onto her. Once her body is smashed to many pieces, all the souls will return to their rightful bods!", she cheered.

"Won't work, Fi. Trust me... I tried once and my mom just bounced right back up like I didn't try to crush her and wasn't hurt from or about it.", the teen vamp groaned. Gumball had turned and looked down into the pass. Helena was there, holding up the axe bass guitar while singing something about ants and sucking souls.

_**Stomping on ants**_

_**Sucking up souls**_

_**Stomping on ants**_

_**Souls, souls, souls**_

"Found her.", he announced softly. Fionna rushed down to his side and spotted the vampire, too. She unleashed her sword and turned to look over her shoulder. "Hey, Mar- Ooooohhhh..." And he wasn't there. The two looked down and saw that Marshall was already on his way down there to attack, and possibly kill, his mother.

Helena scoffed playfully and ducked as her son charged at her. Marshall Lee landed on his feet, crouching down like a panther in attack mode. He hissed as his eyes dilated and turned a bright blood red.

The vampiress was silently impressed by her son's display of anger. She always thought that he wouldn't reach this level.

"Soooo... finally decided to take a run at your dearest mother, sweetheart?", she teased, swinging the axe bass onto her shoulder. Marshall hissed again and charged at her, ready to punch her. Helena dodged and grabbed him. She forced his body into a wall. Marshall shook his head, still attached to the wall. He glared at his mother and impatiently, with all the frustration he had, hissed, "Mommy..."

Marshall lunged for his mother, knocking her down onto the ground. The guitar fell from her hands and slid just a little from them. Marshall gasped and tried to retrieve the axe, but Helena formed a tentacle and grabbed it.

Marshall stopped in his tracks and the axe landed onto his head with a slightly bearable force.

"Ow! You-!"

"Uh uh uh, sweetie. Don't call your mommy mean names."

"Fuck you!"

The younger vamp flipped on his hands and swung his foot to kick his mother. Helena dodged it and grabbed his ankle and threw him upward. Marshall flipped and stopped himself from hitting the wall of the cliff. He snarled down at his mother and flew down towards her. He didn't expect an imcoming kick from her and was plummeled into the ground by said kick.

Above the fighting vampires, Gumball and Fionna stood, not sure on what to do.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?", Gumball asked, concern for the vampire he took a liking to. Fionna shrugged. "Um... maybe we should try the boulder thing."

Gumball noticed that Helena and Marshall Lee was engaged in a tug-o-war for the axe bass guitar.

He glanced back to see Fionna trying to push the boulder from earlier down. He gasped and rushed over to stop her. But he tripped, fell into her, and the boulder was pushed down.

Good thing that Marshall and his mom moved out the way in time.

Gumball sighed and relief and glared at Fionna. "Fi, are you trying to kill Marshall Lee?" "Oops. I forgot he was there for a second."

"HA!"

The duo looked down and saw that Marshall was on the ground groaning.

He looked up at the vampiress and growled. "Marshall, Lee-Lee, sweetie pie... YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME!", Helena cackled in victory.

Marshall's eyes turned back to the blackish red and sighed. "Mom, I don't want to destroy you... I just want my bass back... I- I- JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Marshall floated back up to the other two, ignoring his mother's comment of "You're not even alive!"

He exhaled deeply and glanced at the two. "Marshall, will you be okay?", Gumball asked. Fionna placed a hand on the teen vamp's shoulders as he admitted, "I just want my mother to care about me."

* * *

><p>IN THE ICE KINGDOOOOMMMMM!<p>

... yeah...

"You are by the far the evilest creature I have encountered."

If you were here, you thought Helena was talking to an evil creature that butt-ugly or just plain... evil. But she was talking to... a penguin. Gunter, in fact.

Helena narrowed her eyes and pointed at Gunter. "Offer me your soul, dark one."

"Wenk wenk."

"What? You can't have my s- I don't even have a- Just get in here, you stupid ice animal!"

She began to suck in Gunter's soul, but the penguin leaped up and smacked her. "WENK WENK!" Helena growled and kicked Gunter, sending the bird flying. "KEEP YOUR DAMN CRUMMY SOUL!"

Gunter was wenking frantically as it went flying. The Ice Queen caught the penguin and glanced at it. Despite its terror. "Gunter, who said you can fly?"

The black 'n' white clad bird pointed to where Helena was sucking up the souls of the penguins. The Ice Queen gasped in anger. "NO ONE SUCKS THE LIFE FROM MY FLUFFY CUTIES! But me... and polar bears... wait, polar bears aren't natural predators of penguins... whatever."

The Ice Queen flew over to Helena and formed an ice sword, pointing it towards her.

"You dare come into my kingdom?! Who do you think you are anyway, you hag?!"

Helena's eyes flashed at the harsh tone of the icy woman. She turned her head all the way around and displayed a horrific and gruesome face to the queen. The Ice Queen shrieked in horror and flew off.

The vampiress smirked and continued to suck the souls from her victims. As she did so, her form began to enlarge.

* * *

><p>"Look! There she is!", Fionna shouted.<p>

The trio of teens gasped at the giant form of Helena and was in disbelief. But not Marshall. He was too angered at the thought of his mother not only stealing his guitar, but she was sucking souls. Something he was forbidden to do by his mother. It only added on how much he disliked his mother because she never shown any real love towards him.

"She is quite tall.", Gumball muttered. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is. If she sucks up enough souls, she will grow into a size that will make her unstoppable to defeat."

"So... she can be defeated?"

Marshall chuckled silently at how cute Gumball looked all clueless. He had stopped denying long ago.

"Yes. She may be deathless, but she can be beaten."

"And I'm going to be the one to defeat her!", Fionna shouted confidently. "Fi, you're like an ant to her."

"Well, this ant is about to get into her skirt!"

Marshall and Gumball gave the blond girl awkward look. Fionna blushed. "Um... well..." Marshall giggled before smirking a bit, looking a bit amused. "Wow. Fi, you going lez now?"

"You know what I mean! I didn't mean it like that! And... and that's your mother! I'm also dating Flame Prince!"

"Cover up, Fi?", Gumball teased. Fionna groaned. "Hey! It's not like you two can speak! You're so into each other and you know it!"

"Let's just focus on Marshall's mother.", Gumball coughed nervously. Fionna smirked, knowing she was completely right. She picked up a discarded old sword while unsheathing her own. She ran for Helena giving out war cries.

"RELEASE THOSE SOULS, MARSHALL'S MOM!"

Helena turned hearing a noise. She noticed Marshall, ignoring Fionna and not minding Gumball. "Oh, Marshall Lee. You're still following me, honey-buns?" "I'll stop following you if you give back my guitar!"

Helena rolled her eyes and flicked Fionna from her after noticing her. "I don't think so, sweetums."

"NO ONE FLICKS ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT!", Fionna hollered, flying down towards the vampiress. Marshall speed upwards to her, but Fionna dropped down quickly past him and ended up stabbing Helena in the forehead. The mistress of darkness just grinned, showing pearly whites. Her body began to shake as it took on another shape. Her clothes became a blood red dress that didn't cover much as her skin and hair became pitch black. Her eyes were now a cat-like neon green. Just at the base of her neck, there was bundles holding the numerous souls she had captured.

Fionna managed to grab hold of a tentacle and glanced at the souls. She noticed Lumpy Space Prince. "Oh crap! She got you, too, LSP?!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't the soul of LSP, but his whole living being. "What? No! I just saw Hot Dog Prince get sucked in here and was like, 'I wasn't invited?!'. So I'm crashing this party!"

The blonde blinked a few times before replying, "Um... weeeelllll... I'll save you. I'm gonna save all of youz!"

Fionna struggled with the incoming tentacle and suceeded in cutting it off. It was the one holding the axe bass. Marshall rushed in and caught it. He grinned in triumph and held it up to his mother.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, MOM!"

"GIVE THAT BACK, MARSHALL! YOU DON'T RESPECT IT ENOUGH!"

Helena knocked Fionna to the ground.

Marshall hissed. "YOU DON'T RESPECT ANYTHING! MOM! MOMMY!" The teen vamp growled in frustration. "I'm outta here!" Fionna and Gumball gasped and looked at each other. "Wait, Mar-!"

"Fine! I'm too busy sucking souls anyways to deal with you!"

Gumball watched as Marshall Lee began to leave while Fionna watched Helena leave while sucking souls. "Oh my glob! We got to stop them! Um... ugh... ugh..."

"Distraction?", Gumball suggested. Fionna lit up at the pink clad prince's suggestion and fetched out her Walkman she had earlier recording Marshall Lee's song.

She pressed the play button, allowing the song to play. Marshall Lee and his mother stopped dead in their tracks as the lyrics reached their sensitive ears. Marshall blushed from the embarrassment as his true desire of wanting his mother to care about him came to life.

He was afraid to look back... afraid of what she might say or do.

_"She'll probably just laugh at me to grow up and be a vampire..."_

Yet, Helena wasn't feeling that way. She was took back by the song and began to understand her son. "Marshall Lee, is this how you truly feel? That I don't care about you?", she asked, looking down at her son.

Marshall didn't answer or turn around. Gumball watched as Fionna set the Walkman down and tiptoed to Helena.

"Marshall Lee, please answer me.", the woman begged. The teen vamp turned to her slowly and nodded.

LSP yelled, "DRAMA BOMB!"

Helena's eyes began to soften as Marshall's filled with tears. "Sweetie, of course I care about you. I love you! When I birthed you I promise to never leave you. I'm sorry I broke that promise to you. I do love you."

"Mom, it's okay... I..."

"No, it's not okay. I didn't mean to eat your fries. Besides, they were cold. They weren't even that good."

"Mom, they're just fries. I'm not hurt by that."

"But you're hurt because I never shown you that I loved you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Marshall didn't know what else to say. What else could he say?

"Marshall?" His red eyes met her toxic ones. "Mom?"

"Don't ever forget you're my son. I love you."

Marshall wanted to do more than hug his mother... but he really couldn't considering her current form. He just settled with a teary, "I love you, too."

Helena smiled, tearing up herself. "Honey, you have no-"

"YALALALALALALALALA!"

It was then Fionna came out of nowhere, sliced through Helena's soul chambers, and released the souls. She drew the same face from earlier on the ground, threw bug milk on it and chanted, "MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM!"

Marshall Lee and Gumball gasped in shock as Helena was sucked down into the portal back to the Nightosphere. Fionna stood panting harshly, her fists clenched. "See you in the Nightosphere, ya sick bitch!"

"FIONNA! HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT AND THEN STAB MY MOM?!"

Marshall Lee was close to leaping at the teen girl if Gumball wasn't holding his wrists, pulling him back. Fionna chuckled. "How could I... embarrass-save you? WHOA!" She ducked as Marshall swung his axe bass at her when he got one arm free.

The vampire boy sighed as the prince rubbed his back. "I'm so glad that's over. It was emotionally tiring." Gumball chuckled and pulled Marshall against his chest. "Maybe you should rest against me." Marshall blushed while smiling. He snuggled in the pink clad teen and moaned at his warmth.

Fionna giggled. "Cute." "Shut up, Fifi.", Marshall growled softly.

Gumball kissed the top of his head. "You're cute when you get angry."

Marshall looked up at him and flicked his nose. "You're cute when you try to be sweet. No pun intended."

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before kissing innocently. They would have kissed longer if it wasn't for Fionna's squealing. "AW! You're both cute! Love!"

"Whatever. Hey, by the way... what's up with that pocket?"

Fionna chuckled and revealed Cake being the pocket. "Just Cake. Hey, kitty-cat." Cake climbed out the pocket and grew into her normal size. "Yo. I knew you two would hook it up.", she teased, giving the two boys the said look.

Gumball shrugged. "Opposites attract. It was bound to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I was bored, wrote this, yatta yatta.<strong>

**What can you do?**

**So tell me what you guys think?**

**Sequel? Like it? Hate it? Good try at a first Adventure Time fic?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
